


Wrapping Presents

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, christmas bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Yang is having trouble wrapping presents, and Blake is here to help her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 39





	Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> well, happy holidays! idk why i wrote this but i did, so here ya go
> 
> i might do a christmas smut one but i’m not too sure. lemme know if you want me to

It was cold outside, due to the snow. Actually, no, the fucking  _ blizzard.  _ This snow storm came out of nowhere, and it completely ruined their plans. They were originally going to go to Weiss’ place, along with Ruby, but Mother Nature clearly had other plans. It’s fine, at least she gets to spend time with her lovely girlfriend.

“Oh, God fucking  _ shit!” _

Well, speaking of her girlfriend, she was attempting to wrap last minute Christmas presents, but was failing miserably. She ripped up the wrapping paper she just used over the box and threw it to the pile of wasted patterned papers. “I swear, either these little shits are being assholes, or I’m just a dumb fuck. At this point I’m just going to use bags because this is pissing me off.” 

“Yang, watch your mouth,” scolded Blake as she took a sip of her tea.

“Well tell these fuckers to do their job! For fucks sake I’m literally this close to punching a fucking hole in the wall,” she pinchers her thumb and forefinger, barely leaving any space in between them. 

Blake stood up from the couch, placing her heated drink on the table, and got on her knees behind Yang, massaging her shoulders with her intelligent fingers. The blonde groaned and leaned back into her girlfriend, her whole body sagging against her. She leaned her head in so her nose could rest in the pile of golden locks, and she inhaled the scent of citrus and lavender. “Baby, you’re not going to get anything done if you don’t calm down,” she tried to reason. “And besides, we won’t be able to go over for another week maybe, so there’s plenty of time to get these presents wrapped up.”

“Hm.” Was her only reply, and she smiled, knowing she always had this sort of affect on her.

“Now, let’s try this again, but slowly.” She dragged her hands down her arms slowly, enjoying the way she shivered against her touch. The faunus grabbed a piece of wrapping paper to her right and put it in Yang’s hands. The bombshell was trying to wrap a blender for Ruby, since they just got news that she broke it trying to blend pickles… She placed the box over the wrapping paper then set her hands on Yang’s crossed legs, rubbing her thighs in a comforting way. She can hear her heartbeat speed up a mile a minute, and she smirked. Blake grabbed her hands and directed them so the paper could fold over the top of it, “Hold on to it,” she commanded, and she did as she was told as she grabbed the tape to put the pieces together.

They finished in about three to five minutes, and once it was complete, she handed Yang a sticker and pen so she could write whom the gift was from. Once she completed it, they stayed there, Blake holding her from behind in front of the Christmas tree.

“I’m sorry for getting so angry,” she mumbled, looking away in shame.

She shook her head, “It’s okay, I know it was frustrating and you were just trying to get it done as soon as possible.” She reached around in front of her to give her a kiss on the cheek, “I still love you.”

Yang giggled and leaned back into her, “I love you too.”

They basked in each other’s warmth for the next few hours, the blizzard barely having an effect on them. If Blake was being honest, they should probably get up, but she’s way too comfortable now. And so is Yang, who had just fallen asleep in her arms. She laughed and gave one last kiss- perhaps they could stay here a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hole y’all enjoyed!


End file.
